


.and the night brings truth

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-06
Updated: 1999-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Starts where What the Night Revealed by Renny Ramos left off. This story is a sequel toWhat the Night Revealed.





	.and the night brings truth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
      This story takes up where the story "What the Night Revealed"
    by Renny Ramos left off.  It is with her gracious permission...and
    encouragement...that I have finally finished it...and am working up the
    courage to post it.  It is my first DS story...and my first slash...so
    please be gentle.  I would encourage you to read Renny's story first...it's
    on Hexwood.  And of course...the characters are not mine...they belong
    to Alliance...etc.
    
    **...and
    the night brings truth**
    
    by  KMC                                             
    
    The sound of weeping filled the darkened room as Ray Vecchio held his
    friend in his arms and wept with him.
    
    Though it had only been two years, Ray had come to feel that he knew
    Fraser better than anyone on earth.  God knows they had managed to cram
    a lifetime of friendship...and pain...into that short time together.
    Pain, and the experiences that caused it, which would have torn any other
    two people apart, had bound them closer together.
    
    The tears Ray cried were both for his friend and for himself.  For the
    times they had stood back to back...two against the world.  For the times
    when they had believed in each other...when no one else had.  For the
    times they had hurt each other...when the wounds had run so deep that
    there seemed no way for them to heal...still they had always managed
    to find their way back to one another.
    
    What seemed both strange...and ironical... to Ray, was that the times
    that they had hurt each other the most were the times that each had turned
    aside to reach for love.  Benny and the nightmare that was Victoria...and
    Ray and the tragedy that had been Irene.  "Benny" he whispered,
    "Benny caro, it's alright.  It'll be alright."  Ray mentally
    winced at the banal words that he used to try to break through the walls
    his friend had erected around his heart.  Walls that were a mirror image
    of his own.
    
    As his own tears subsided Ray wrapped himself even more tightly around
    his friend,  hoping that the sheer sense of his physical presence would
    somehow reach through the barricades that pain had formed around him,
    and give him comfort.  Ray knew that for most of his life Benny had been
    virtually starved for simple human affection...for the loving words and
    kisses, hugs and caresses that Ray himself had always taken for granted.
    
    Time stood still for the two in the dark room,  as Ray held his friend
    close, gently combing his fingers through Benny's soft hair,  then running
    his hand down to slowly caress his back.  
    
    As Benny's tears subsided Ray felt him stirring in his arms, and he found
    himself holding his breath as Benny slowly turned his face up to look
    at him.  Ray felt his heart start to pound in his chest as he saw that
    his friend's beautiful eyes were filled with pain and loneliness and
    a desperate need...a need Ray knew that he would fill, no matter what
    the cost. 
    
    With gentle fingers Ray tenderly caressed Benny's face, brushing away
    tears of pain and loneliness.  "Ray?" A word, a plea, spoken
    in a voice made rough by grief and the tears Ray so desperately wanted
    to wipe away...from Benny's face, from his heart, from his soul.  Blue
    eyes gone dark with a strange, hungry yearning,  pale skin flushed with
    emotion, nervous tongue darting out to moisten dry parted lips...it was
    too much, far too much to bear. 
    
    As his mouth descended on Benny's, Ray's soul sent out a prayer to anyone
    who might be listening, a plea that their friendship would survive a
    night of passion.  Benny's only prayer was a  silent thanksgiving.  
    
    


End file.
